Searching
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: Hermione goes to Austrailia to find her parents. What do you think will happen when Harry and Ron aren't there to protect her.
1. Preparing

Hermione's POV;I was packing my things. I had no idea how long it would take to find my mum and dad, so I wasn't taking any chances in time. I had finished my magical education at Hogwarts, because I figured that I needed to do that before going off to find my parents alone. Ron has been going into fits of chivalry ever since I made this decision, but Harry was incredibly understanding.

"Ron, if she feels she needs to do it alone, then let her," Harry had said, one afternoon. Another fight had broken out between Ron and me again and he, Harry, wanted to keep the peace in the house we were all sharing for the time being. "She's more than capable of handling herself and you know that."

"Yeah but she might be gone for days at a time, mate, I want to no what's going on with her!" Ron cried.

"Ron, I'll be perfectly fine," I said, irritably. I pulled out three golden Galleons out of my pocket... the ones that we had used for the D.A.. "I'll be communicating to you and Harry through these, daily. You won't have to worry about me. If I need your help, I'll contact you. That had put an end to all future arguments, it had seemed.

As I finished packing I heard a knock on my door."Come in," I called. The opened gently and, to my surprise, there was Harry standing there in the doorway. "Oh hi Harry," I said folding a shirt and putting it gently in my suitcase, not looking at him. "Didn't expect you to be coming in here. It's usually always Ron so he could yell at me about my choices."

"Yeah," said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry had always been awkward when it came to certain things. I wondered what it could be now."Look Hermione, I know you're probably tired of hearing this from Ron, but this the only time I'm gonna say it," he said cautiously, but seriously. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

I turned to him. I understood where he was coming from. He was quite and didn't want to start anything with me whereas Ron wanted to cause a scene. Also he was like a brother to me, so I understood his concern. "Harry," I said quietly, "I need to find my parents before I make any other decisions in my life. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," Harry said with a small, understanding smile. With that he turned on his heel and left my room.


	2. Saying Farwell

Hermione's POV;

I was standing outside of number 12 Grimmauld Place, clutching my small beaded bag, getting ready to Disapperate. Since Australia was so far I had to stop in other countries in order to not in the middle of the ocean. Harry and Ron were with me waiting for evening to hit so that I could leave without being seen. As I watched dusk approach, I began to worry. Harry and Ron wouldn't be there if I get into any type of trouble, and when I do contact them, how fast can they get there?

I swallowed the walnut size lump in my throat and pushed these thoughts in the back of my mind as the sun touched the horizon.

"Alright, Hermione it's time to go," said Harry, checking his watch.

"Be careful out there, okay?" said Ron, giving me a hug and not letting go.

"I'll be fine Ron," I responded, smiling and I kissed him on the forehead.

"C'mon mate let her go," said Harry, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder, for he had not let go of me.

"Alright then, be careful," he added, kissing me on the cheek.

"Good-bye, Harry," I said, giving my best friend a hug.

"I bet you're tired of this, but be careful," he whispered in my ear.

"Alright, alright!" I said, grumpily.

"Wait! Hermione, wait!"

I turned to see Ginny running out of the house, her flaming red hair flying behind her, to give me a fleeting hug. It was July and she had one more year to go before she would graduate from Hogwarts. It was amazing how we all grew up so much, from ten and eleven year olds to where we are now. Yesterday it seemed we were all anxious to find out what Houses we were going to be in, and now we're just trying find jobs… or my case, our parents.

"Careful out there, OK?" said Ginny releasing me.

"I promise," I said, smiling. And with that, I took one last look at my two best friends and fiancé, turned on the spot and Apparated to Spain.

* * *

**A/N; There I updated now you can all live in peace!**


	3. After She Left

**A/N; Sooooo sorrrryyyy, guys! Had writers block again! T_T**

* * *

Harry's POV;

After Hermione left, we stared the spot she Disapparated for awhile, slowly absorbing the fact that she was gone. I don't know how it took but one of the three of us finally left the spot, meaning Ginny. She stated plainly that she couldn't stand being gloomy and placid any longer so she was going back in the house. I watched her go into number 12 Grimmauld Place and then disappear without a trace. After awhile I looked back at Ron, who was still staring after the spot the Hermione had disappeared. I sighed heavily at my best mate's overreacting.

"You know she'll be alright, right?" I asked, him exasperatedly. He turned slowly towards me, his blue eyes that Hermione told me so much about alive with worry.

"I know she will, mate, but there's always that worry," he said, running his hand through his flaming red hair. "You know that one of these days we might get a call from her saying that she's in some kind of trouble with criminals or…."

"C'mon mate," I said, chuckling lightly, "you know that Hermione is smarter than that! What you just said sounding like something we would've done when we were eleven and had very little sense."

Ron smirked at me and sighed heavily. "I supposed you're right," he said, putting both hands behind his head. "Maybe I am overreacting a bit, but I wish you knew how it felt, mate, to worry about someone you want to spend the rest of your life."

He walked past me and into the house as I absorbed the words he uttered so thick-headedly. He's wrong, I do know how it feels to miss someone so badly and worry about them daily. I did so when I was abroad, I worried about Ginny constantly and thought about whether or not she would be alive when I ever saw her again.

"No Ron," I whispered to myself, shoving my hands deep into my jean pockets, "I do know how you feel. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

**A?N; Guys the author needs help! What will happen to Hermione in Spain? Please help meh! DX**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
